Not There
by VikaKyura
Summary: The great war that broke between Hueco Mundo and Soul Society, the two big countries in the Earth, had made Ulquiorra and Orihime encountered each other as orphan child who decided to live together. Seven years had passed, and the two had grown so much. However, did everything remain unchanged since they were kids? Please find out the answer inside. ULQUIHIME. Completed.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Ulquiorra and Orihime are Kubo Tite's**

 **Forgive me about grammar.**

* * *

 **Not There.**

"The heart that you told reside inside me, perhaps, was not there." he said.

* * *

He was strong. Both mentally and physically.

Ulquiorra.

That thought was always becoming Orihime beliefs ever since she met him seven years ago. The great war that broke between _Hueco Mundo_ and _Soul Society_ , the two big countries in the Earth, had made the worst impact all over the world.

Ulquiorra and Orihime were victim. The war had destroyed their town, snatched their family and stole their future. It has made the two of them encountered each other as orphan child who run their life together.

As kids, they escaped town by town on their feet to unfamiliar country and started to support each other. It was a harsh life. Ulquiorra was eleven back then and Orihime was only eight. As child who lost their everything because of war and didn't know anything about living in this harsh world, they had witnessed a terrible life. Both Orihime and Ulquiorra decided to live together in the far away land, didn't rely on adults help.

It had been seven years, Ulquiorra had turned to be a strong young man. He was always quiet, but that what made him looked a lot mature. While Orihime remain childish and noisy as always. The girl didn't know whether it was his nature to be so calm or it because of what happened in the past who had changed him. But he turned to have sharp thought and some intelligent although they never had a proper study. They learn everything by self-taught.

And everything remained unchanged since they were kids.

Now, the grown girl could only see him from inside their hut while she prepared for breakfast, as Ulquiorra was doing his morning routine, to cut many logs for stockpile.

Nothing had changed, their interactions and advanced relationship as well.

She mean, two juvenile in different gender had lived together for long time and nothing had happened between them. Normally, it would be 'a lot', right?

Orihime didn't even understand what their relationship was. They didn't act as brother-sister and certainly not as couple, even a bit. They simply reacted to each other, maybe only as partner of living. But, to Orihime it was clear that Ulquiorra was her only family and it didn't change the fact that he was the one who always protecting her and was not allowing her to do some works except of doing house chores.

He was in the charge to earn money and Orihime's job was to prepared food and other chores. The girl always felt safe and grateful, despite of the harsh fate she had, because Ulquiorra was always there.

She was fine with their circumstance, but lately something was bothering her. In these past years, Orihime felt that Ulquiorra became more and more reserved. Was it the effect of getting matured?

How's about his feeling?

All these time, he didn't talk too much. They lived a humble life so Ulquiorra ought to do harsh works, but he never complained. Even a slight of grumble emotions never showed in his face. Even so, he showed more expressions in his younger age.

She was fine, but what about him? Did he ever tired of all this?

In this kind of life, made some living for one life was already hard, but ulquiorra also should took her in care, while her doing nothing. Lately, Orihime worried about this.

Was she only become a burden?

What kind of help she could offer?

Ulquiorra became really busy with his works, so they hardly spent time together. He was always like a closed box, she worried if he probably had lost his heart.

She drowned in her thought and rested her chin in one hand while leaned to dining table.

"What do you think you do, day dreaming in such early morning."

Orihime jumped a little as she heard his deep and husky voice. Whereas, his expression was straight, already accustomed to see this reaction of hers.

"W-well, I am just- spending time while waiting for you."

He didn't give an advanced respond, as always. Orihime watching him took a seat across her. She immediately prepare a glass of water and pushed it to near him.

"Do you prefer to eat, or take bath first?"

"Eating is okay." his answer.

Orihime smiled and they started to eat in comfort.

"I get to work until late, so don't wait for me." he said when Orihime cleaned the dishes.

This always happened once in a while but she couldn't help to wonder. "Did something happen?"

"No." he answered firmly.

"Oh, Okay." she have no point to disappointed, indeed, but he never told her anything about his works. Sometimes, this make her felt useless.

Then Ulquiorra rise from sitting to took bath and glanced slightly when Orihime spoke.

"I need to buy some groceries, so can I go to town with you?"

He seemed to hesitate a while.

"It doesn't matter." He said while entered bathroom.

XXX

Orihime didn't know what exactly his favorite foods, he always ate her cooking so it didn't matter anyway. What mattered was, she wanted to know him much more, what his favorite thing and what he was thinking. Especially about her. _What was these seven years doing, huh?_

They sometimes went out like this, side by side, to town for some business.

But this morning, grocery was just a lame excuse. The truth was, she wanted to be with him more since she couldn't see him much when he back home tonight. She had a bad feeling about this, didn't know why.

They walked through a small path in a vast rice field. They deliberately chose to live in the countryside since it much more easy to making a life there. They walked in more silent and only had few of small talk. But it was okay, they accustomed to it.

The paddy's grain almost turned yellow. The harvest would be much in this year. Time flew so fast since they came to this country. Unfamiliar places and unfamiliar faces. Now, it was different. They almost knew all of adults and knew every single places in town. Citizen identified them as brother and sister who live alone far in the mid of paddy field. They are nice people.

However, some youngsters or stranger would always stare firmly at them with some whispers or chuckles. Orihime knew so well that the gazes and talks were referred to Ulquiorra. Of course. He was such fine and good looking young man who nearly hard to find in such place as countryside. He bought all the eye catching.

It was fine, of course. Orihime honestly agreed with them of how fascinating was him. However, she still bothered when girls staring too much. Even so, Ulquiorra always seemed to don't care. It's what made her relieved. But somehow, she bothered of women who tried to approach him. Even if he paid no attention to them as he did to her. She couldn't help but felt her heart clutched.

They began to enter a city gate. The street was filled by many people.

And then, it happened.

A woman voice called his name. They instantly turned and found a beautiful woman was approaching them. Orihime startled, what did a beautiful adult woman want from Ulquiorra? Orihime looked at him and froze when she saw Ulquiorra also looks surprised. The clutch in her heart was tightened.

"Ulquiorra, who is-"

"Do you need some help in your groceries?" asked him right after she spoke. he didn't even look toward the girl.

"No, bu-"

"Fine. Then, it seems we should be separated this way."

Orihime hardened in silent as she saw Ulquiorra was approaching the woman. She gulped, troubled a litte of where his hesitated gone as he left her alone there in the town. Then, she inhaled a deep breath and dissapear to the crowd.

.

.

.

 _ **Tbc . . .**_

* * *

Hello there! :)

This is my come back after got hiatus for such period.

I am starting to write again, I hope you will have a good response for this one.

Oh, and forgive me for my bad English, I will try my best!

Thank you~


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Ulquiorra and Orihime are Kubo Tite's**

* * *

 **Not There.**

 _Chapter 2_

If there anything she wanted in this world, it was ... his heart.

* * *

Orihime didn't have a mood to go shopping.

She only wanted to laid there on the grass bed and gazing at the clouds, seeking the answer for many of her questions. How did Ulquiorra know the woman? Why did he know her? What did they do? And, who was her, anyway?

She had no right to be envy, she know it. No, not envy. This is jealousy. She always flustered her feeling toward Ulquiorra, due to his way of treating her. All these time in seven years, Ulquiorra seemed to show no attention in her and had zero interest in what she was feeling. At least, it was what she believed. She was scared, how if Ulquiorra left her alone, someday?

They had grown, so much.

So, without further relationship between them, there would be time when they finally had to be separated. Ulquiorra had no reason to stay with her, anyway.

Orihime sighed. She always let out such negative vibe if it related to the young man. After all, what happened in the past till now, he was always being her world. What would she do if there was no Ulquiorra by her side?

She certainly would break.

She didn't know how to make money. All she knew was to do chores and waiting patiently for Ulquiorra come back, in their small hut between such vast paddy field. She already had a fine life, thanks to Ulquiorra, she had never starved. If there anything she wanted in this world, it was ... his heart.

Ulquiorra.

She was admiring him.

She rose from her sleeping position, shook her head and let the negative thinking out of her head.

What would happen later was fine by later. All she had to do now was to make some groceries.

Orihime muttered a really mellow song while she cleaned the dishes of her dinner. There was no much to do by Ulquiorra's absence. And, she couldn't go to bed either. All her thought filled by worries, about his doing.

Now, when she thought about it, what kind of work he did all these times? Did he always work for women?

She never minded it before because Ulquiorra told her not to do so.

Orihime walked to her bed. It was already late. She should force herself to sleep before Ulquiorra came. If not, he will be pissed. She hug her pillow.

They had lived together, but Ulquiorra never talked his problem to her. Was there someone out there who listed to it? She never guessed. How if 'that day' came, when Ulquiorra finally brought someone else to their life? She would never able to get ready.

...

Orihime opened her eyes, blinked twice. When did she oversleep?

DUK.

Her eyes widened. There was noise outside her room, so she immediately woke up and run to the door. Then she froze when she saw Ulquiorra, sitting on the wooden chair, with his body was bruised. She hurriedly approached him.

Ulquiorra turned his head slowly toward her direction, then leaned his back to the chair.

"W-why?" she stuttered in panic while leaned toward him to check his wounds.

He remained silent. Orihime looked up and asked again. "H-how did you get this injuries?"

"I messed up a little." he finally spoke.

"Me-messed up?" she worried. "What exactly did you do in your work?"

"It is not for you to concern."

She stared straight at him with really worry eyes. As always, he refused to talk about his work. So, she looked down to his injury. Although sometimes he got home wounded, but the wounds he had now was deeper. She hardly saw him shed blood like this, so this occurrence really bothered her. She gently took his hand, slowly stroked his pale skin to the place where one of his wound was.

"Please, Ulquiorra. Can't you tell me your problem, even just once? I felt really useless, now."

His eyes widened a bit. Ulquiorra didn't want to bother her with such worry about what he was doing, but either made her wondering was not wise.

"Seems like I have no choice." he said. Orihime instanly looked up.

"I do some bodyguard jobs." he continued.

She looked surprised. "What? It sounds dangerous."

"Not really. Normally I handle it well."

Then, Orihime swallowed the fact, "So, you had that wounds because of guarded the woman you met yesterday?"

She asked bluntly.

Ulquiorra didn't say a word, instead squinted up at her. She gulped, understood that he didn't want to talk about this topic. However, she was bothered by it so she asked.

"Is that woman important to you?"

"It does not concern you."

Orihime lowered her gaze again, felt almost disappointed, then got up. "Let me treat your wounds."

She went to get some medicines while her mind totally bothered by all of this.

The two remained silent during the treatment. Ulquiorra really was stoic. He didn't even whimper as she cleaned the place where he bleed, or when she applied ointment on his wound, so it made the treatment going easy.

When it finished, the girl suddenly sighed. Ulquiorra presently looked at her weary eyes.

"Why don't you allow me to work? Maybe I can help you a little." Apparently, she still continued the talks earlier.

"It does not needed."

"But, you keep doing many dangerous jobs, if I can help, then you-"

"It will not change anything." he objected, made her paused.

"If so, you can just do other easier works."

He looked away. He knew, she would be this noisy so he decided to don't talk anything about his endeavor.

"There is no such easier work."

She was naive. How could she still think about having easier life after she witnessed and experienced all of these horrible world by herself.

"Then, how about a safer wo-"

He shortly placed his gaze on her again with such serious glare.

"Quiet."

Orihime looked shocked, gulped again.

"But, Ulquiorra-"

"What I have for work is not your business."

"Th-that's right."

"This is my life. You have nothing to do with it."

Her eyes went wide while her throat felt choked, she immediately shut her mouth.

XXX

She understood it well.

She had no right to interfere, especially when it came to anything about him. She couldn't help to not stressed.

They rarely had such quarrel. Ulquiorra always be a responsible and reliable person. He could finish what he had started by his own. But it didn't mean that she shouldn't concern about what he did, right? If he did the job to feed her, then she literally involved, didn't she?

She felt worse because she had other intention beside worrying about his safety. Secretly she was really curious about the woman. She wanted to know what kind of woman who able to make Ulquiorra go all out like that.

Now, they had this unspoken fight, at least it was what she felt. Ulquiorra was mad at her, and she didn't even dare to approach him, ever since last night.

She only dared to come at him when she saw he dressed in his job attire.

"Wh-where are you going?"

Ulquiorra looked at her, secretly relieved that the girl no longer sullen.

"I need to go somewhere." he said, simply.

"But you should take rest, your wounds-"

"I do not accept to remain idle and doing nothing."

He was such workaholic. Despite of his condition, he refused to stay still. She didn't dare to insist, so she just muttered quietly, "Please be safe."

Orihime was always amazed by that nature of him. Although in every chance he always pretented to be meant and don't care about anything, in fact he always listened to her, ate her cooks without complain, watched her, even protected her. Actually he was kind. He didn't need to say it because she already know. He never tried to harm her, despite of his harsh words or angry gazes. However, she didn't like the way he kept things. She guessed that he must had reason to do so. Like this very time, he was injured and didn't explain why. Then for thousand times, he left her there, alone. She was getting bored, already.

...

It was a nice evening as usual. However, currently everything felt rather slowly around her. She had no much to do after finished her chores, except looking at the yellow scenery of Paddy field or gazing endlessly at the blue sky. For some several times she would go to the nearest village to meet girls around there, and for most of times she ended just to stay in their home, waited for Ulquiorra.

But for now, she lost much of her spirits. Her mind was heavy. She doubted Ulquiorra because of her silly and negative thinking. She was the worst. She didn't know how to act against his, after this. So, while she was lost herself in thought, she jumped hard when she heard some knocks at the door.

All the exiting felt coming back to her. As usual, she could never get mad at Ulquiorra. He always be welcomed by smiles.

She unlocked the door, expecting the one behind door was him. Instead, she instantly felt disappointed when she peeked at the outside. It was someone else standing outside, robed, who hide the face behind its hood. Orihime hurriedly closed the door by reflex, because Ulquiorra told her not to take any guest if he wasn't there.

"Wait!"

She froze right before the door was closed. It was a woman voice. And the uninvited woman guest forced her way to keep the door open.

"Hey, I tell you to wait." said the woman as she unhooked her hood. Orihime felt like being taken aback, her mouth moved in shocked. She was ... the woman who met Ulquiorra, the day before. What she was doing here, in their residence?

Despite of being paralyzed, Orihime afforded herself to speak. "Who are you?"

.

.

.

 _ **Tbc . . .**_

* * *

Thanks for the supports, I hope this fic will fit to your liking.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Ulquiorra and Orihime are Kubo Tite's**

Thanks for reading.

* * *

 **Not There.**

 _Chapter 3_

The woman seemed friendly, Orihime somehow couldn't give her a bad impression.

* * *

The doorway seemed busy.

Orihime stunned by the sudden coming of the woman. However, she forced herself to ask, "Who are you?"

The woman guest finally looked up at Orihime's face and totally dazzled. "Could you be, that Ulquiorra sister?"

"Eh?" Orihime was dazed. Instead of answering her question, the woman asked her this. She didn't know how to reply.

"Not possibly other person, eh?" said the woman in such curiosity. She left the thought of the girl being Ulquiorra's woman, it was impossible. Then, she tugged a large smile.

"Whoa! You are really _that_ gorgeous as the rumour said." she continued.

The woman in blonde-orange hair who was standing before Orihime had a really beautiful face. She could look more graceful if the woman didn't act so loud as the girl always do. Plus, that woman guest seemed friendly, so the younger girl somehow couldn't give her a bad impression. She still excited about Orihime as the girl watched the woman closely. She put more make up in her pretty face and wore a silk-like peach kimono. Her long wave hair was put together in a loose bun. She just looked like a geisha that Orihime ever met in town.

"Pardon me, and . . , you are?" Orihime asked.

"Ah, such politeness and cute face. You are really something. I felt I am going to fall for you." The woman teased, before manage her manner.

Orihime's cheeks blushed a bit.

"Forgive my rudeness, you can call me Rangiku. I am a geisha from the town."

Ah, Orihime hit it.

"Geisha?" she was surprised and rather stressed by how this geisha could know Ulquiorra. "How do you know Ulquiorra?" asked her in curious eyes.

"For some jobs, of course." answered the geisha, simply.

Orihime gulped, "So, that injuries he got yesterday . . ."

"Yeah, it doesn't go well."

Orihime's eyes went wide. "What job? Did he guard you or something?"

"Oh dear, please be calm." Said Rangiku, calmly. "I know you are worrying your brother, but really, you don't need that. He is well-packed."

"Well-packed?"

"Yup, like, being can do anything and he is really reliable." Rangiku explained, somewhat irked. "Oh, you should already know, of course."

Honestly, the girl didn't understand what was that about.

Orihime was about to speak when Rangiku talked again, "By the way, he is out, right?" The woman peeked an eye to inside the house. "So, forget about him."

"Ah?" the girl flinched.

"Geezz. How can he just leave a girl like you alone in such place like this one?!" said Rangiku, looked at Orihime again.

"Umm . . well, I am used to it." Her reply, nonchalantly.

"It can't be! Oh, a girl as beautiful as you should be well-protected. I can't believe he can be such idiot!"

Orihime was puzzled. She flushed and flustered as well. There were bunch of questions she wanted to ask. However, was she allowed to ask? The woman was Ulquiorra's guest after all. And the two of them remained standing there in the doorway. Orihime doubted that she even was allowed talking to the woman, especially about _him_.

Rangiku glanced at the house again and sighed, "Really, just thinking about staying here alone, make me bored, already. I wonder how you stand it."

Orihime just gave her a clumsy smile, somehow amazed by the geisha frank attitude.

Two seconds later, Rangiku flicked her hand as she seemed to have a good idea.

"Hey, ever think about having a job?"

The girl paused, hesitated to answer. "I . . , think about it just recently . . ."

"That's good. Listen, you have that really pretty face. It will be a waste if you only keep it shut in this tiny house. And, I am starting to like you, too."

Orihime blinked. "Is job requires a good appearance?" asked her, innocently.

Rangiku laughed, she wagged her hand.

"No, I mean yes, but only for some jobs. You can make much money by your looks and some training, of course."

"Oh, I see."

Rangiku tugged a cunning smile. "For example, an entertainer do care about appearance, they entertain people by their consolation, including their looks, anyway. Such as, people in geisha house."

"Ah, you are right. All of them are beautiful." Then, Orihime immediately remembered that the woman who stood before her was one of them. She flushed. "And, you are beautiful, too."

"Aw, thank you!" Rangiku showed happy expression before she teased, "So, are you interested to be someone like me?"

"What do you mean?"

"You could be a popular geisha!"

"What? Me?" Orihime flustered.

Rangiku nodded. "You could make money in short time, too."

Orihime was speechless. She never thought to find that kind of job. She never thought there such a way to have money in short time, either. If she could make some money, then she could help Ulquiorra and their financial, right?

"I . . . don't know. I guess Ulquiorra will object it . ."

"Come on, just say that you interested in becoming a geisha?"

Orihime seemed to consider it, she hesitated. "Uumm . ."

" _It does not needed_."

A firm voice from behind made the two of them jumped in surprise, they turned.

"Ulquiorra!" Orihime somehow felt relieved by his interruption, however she hid her smile.

"Whoa, you startle me!" Rangiku screamed.

"What important business that bring you here, woman?" he looked rather irritated.

"Don't be so stiff, I only want to show my care about you being injured."

"Ridiculous." He said, no expression.

Orihime watched them carefully. Somehow they didn't seem _that_ closed, and didn't seem lovey-dovey, either. So, she felt almost relieved.

Rangiku sighed. "You act so cold-hearted as ever."

"If you had accomplished your goal, then leave soon." he ordered.

"Nope. I like being here." the woman insisted.

"What did you say?" he annoyed.

"Look what I found here!" Rangiku turned and grabbed Orihime shoulder. "I met this beautiful and nice lady. Gosh, can't never imagine that someone like you would have her as sister." she mocked.

"It is none of your concern." he said, walked through them, beckoned Orihime to go inside the house.

The girl smiled gently at Rangiku and did what she was told. Ulquiorra held the door knob as silent instruction for Rangiku departure.

"You are so mean. You don't even allow a lady to have a seat."

"I do not care. You are uninvited here."

She rolled her eyes. "I am serious with the job talk." the geisha said.

"I am also serious with mine." he replied.

"Come on, she seems interested too. She can be my _sister_." she persisted.

He threw a dead glare. " Save your idea for someone else, Woman."

The woman sighed, again. "You have a very beautiful sister. You can't keep her forever, you know?"

"That is not for you to decide." He slammed the door.

Rangiku stared at the closed door blankly, then chuckled, amused by his over-protection. Did he have a sister complex or something?"

X X X

Orihime sat on the wooden chair, in they so-called living room. She leaned her chin to a side of the window, put her gaze at the yellow scenery of paddy's grains. Orihime seemed to lost in her thought. Ulquiorra took a glance at her who cuddled spiritless, there. He knew that the girl would think over it, the geisha's invitation.

"Do not ever try to consider that woman word." He told.

Orihime turned and looked at him, smiling and shrugging.

"S-sure." She answered, let out a clumsy laugh.

She was never good at lying.

"She is beautiful, isn't she?" The girl asked him, out of nowhere.

Ulquiorra halted a while, knowing Orihime's words are referred to the geisha. "Perhaps."

Orihime leered. What kind of answer, was that?

"Don't you interested in her?" she asked.

Ulquiorra stared blankly at her, wondered how she could even think about such nonsense. "Why do you think so?"

"Because every man loves geisha." She answered, innocently.

"Then, do not equate me with them." he said.

Orihime instantly laughed, more sincerely now. Silly her, to even took it to consideration. "That's so true."

Orihime moved her seat a little, gave a space for Ulquiorra and invited him to join her. Then the young man took the seat beside her, recalled the memory of them spending the evening together.

"It's been long time," she spoke, "since you have such free time in early evening like this."

She voiced his thought.

"That is right." He replied. He was always busy.

Orihime smiled softly, while looked at his beautiful green eyes with her own bright hazel. She somehow was forgetting about the quarrel they had before.

"Can I treat your back?" she suddenly asked.

He blinked.

"I saw blood on the back of your clothes, so I think you hurt your back too." she added hurriedly when he seemed rather hesitated.

"Fine."

He started to undo the buttons of his clothes, one by one, and slowly removed it from her upper body. Orihime gulped, somehow nervous with the watching, cogitated her action that bluntly asked for it.

"I will bring the ointment." said her.

When she came back to him, Ulquiorra was already half-naked. Now she was the one who hesitated. _How years_ since she last saw him topless? Ulquiorra gazed directly at her, questioned her action of being sudden paralyzed. How much years has passed, again? He had such sturdy body now.

Orihime hid her blush while hastily facing his back.

But, right when she was standing before his back, something made her suddenly stopped . . .

.

.

.

 _ **Tbc . . .**_

* * *

Hi everyone, thanks for your reviews!

It give me so much supports and make me so happy :)

Perhaps, this is too late for Ulquiorra's birthday gift, but HAPPY BIRTHDAY ULQUIORRA. I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER!

And, please compromise my understanding about the geisha. I comprehend them to be alluring and beautiful. Please tell me if I was wrong, and give me suggestions.

Oh, and the woman ended to be Rangiku, I think she will fit the image, hehe. I can't come with a better idea.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Ulquiorra and Orihime are Kubo Tite's**

Thanks for reading.

* * *

 **Not There.**

 _Chapter 4_

Ulquiorra grabbed her wrist when she passed through him. She immediately turned and looked directly at him.

* * *

 _How much_ years has passed, again?

Seven years. Ulquiorra's body also matured as the time flew. Now he had that wide shoulder, strong back and sturdy chest. Orihime blushed without reason while hastily facing his back. Then, she paused right when she saw that view.

His back was filled by sores.

Orihime suddenly silent. She lingered her fingers on Ulquiorra's back. The view hurt her feeling, so much. She decided not to ask, because he would upset. Then, she brushed gently his new cut, the skin around there was still red by the blood's left. His wound felt a bit cold when the girl applied ointment on it.

"Is it hurt?" she whispered.

"No longer." he answered.

She stared at the back of his black hair. Then, lowered her gaze at his back again. She prolonged the watch.

Ulquiorra felt his shoulder weighed when Orihime placed her head there. He immediately turned his head toward her.

She didn't exactly know why she leaned her forehead on the back of Ulquiorra's shoulder. She just felt her heart was weighed. He worked so hard, still, she questioned him for every little thing. She felt so bad. One of her hand held his ample and the other hand stilled on his back. Tears slowly dropped through her cheeks.

"Please don't hurt yourself anymore." she murmured.

Ulquiorra closed his eyes and slowly leaned the back of his head to hers. He could feel her shaking.

"I do not have many choices."

"I understand. Just . . . don't go anywhere afar. I only have you, Ulquiorra."

Ulquiorra opened his eyes, bemused by her confession.

. . .

Orihime was humming a happy song, she stepped the road cheerfully as she headed to Town Market. She felt much better after she found out the truth about Ulquiorra and Rangiku relation. The geisha was a nice person, after all.

The girl was about to leave the market when the shopkeeper lady held her to not go.

"Dear, there is someone who want to meet you." said the shopkeeper.

Orihime titled her head, "Who?"

"I don't know, I guess she is someone from the Capital."

The girl lifted her eyebrow. "Oh . . Is it important?" she hesitated, "I should go home before dark."

The shopkeeper shook her head, "I already told her about your shopping schedule. Perhaps, she will come here soon. Just wait for her a bit, okay?"

"Umm . . I think I can wait for a while." Orihime said.

"Thank you for waiting, but I am already here."

Orihime turned and she found a beautiful lady standing there. _More_ beautiful lady.

The lady bent gracefully and greeted the girl with gentle smile. "Good afternoon."

Orihime was bemused for a while. "G-good afternoon."

She bowed and replied her greeting clumsily.

The lady bound her black long hair around her neck. She dressed in black silk kimono with white features and gold ornaments. "Are you Orihime- _san_?"

The girl nodded. "Yes, and you?"

She smiled again. "I am Unohana. There is something urgent I want to talk with you. Can I have your companion?"

Orihime bit her lower lip. The lady dressed in such fine attire, could be . . she was also the other woman who related to Ulquiorra? What business she wanted from her? She looked so composed but somehow rather scary as well. Orihime didn't know why, but she couldn't refuse.

Orihime nodded again.

Then, the two seated on a public house, the lady told Orihime her intentions. Various expressions were showed on the girl's face as she listened to the lady. She was confused, shocked, faltered and hesitated as well. Occasionally, she widened her hazel orbs. A hour had passed. Finally, the lady rose from her seat.

"I hope you will take the offer to your consideration. Please think about it carefully."

Orihime stood and nodded slowly.

Unohana smiled tenderly and bowed her head. "Thank you for your time."

Orihime remained unmoved from her standing position as she saw the lady blended with the crowd. She exhaled her breath, deeply.

X X X

Something was going peculiar.

Ulquiorra came back home and had found the girl already acted in unaccustomed attitude. Orihime seemed depressed in something, she remained silent for most of the time. Her cheerfulness was gone. That what made the air around there felt thicker. Furthermore she kept staring openly at him longer than usual, as if it was the last time she could see him .

"It is unusual for you to be so peaceful." he finally spoke, was agitated by her strange behavior.

She was staring at him right now but her mind was totally somewhere. Her mouth moved in o shape as she blinked, then she slowly looked away.

"Really?" she forced a laugh. "My body feel a bit not good. Maybe I only need some rests."

She rose from her sitting position and walked forward to her chamber, without even looked at him.

It disturbed him when she was empty like this. He had a bad feeling.

Ulquiorra grabbed her wrist when she passed through him. They rarely made skin contact so that was a bit shocking. Orihime immediately turned and looked directly at him.

"Tell me what is going on?" he ordered. He refused to be ignored, especially by her.

She looked firmly at him, for about five seconds, hesitated, and then inhaled a deep breath.

"Ulquiorra . . ," she started, and held back his hand with both hands. "Actually, there was someone who want to meet you."

Ulquiorra didn't show some interest, "Who?"

"I can't tell much, you are invited to a lunch, tomorrow. Can you come?"

"I can not accept an invitation from someone I do not know. Besides, I have my work."

"I knew it." Orihime gently released her grip of his hand. She smiled ungainly, "Then, I would tell that you can't come."

"You go?"

"She nodded. " I am invited too, and somehow can't refuse it."

"For what business that person invite the two of us?"

She looked away, again, didn't speak any further. Perhaps, she either didn't know or didn't want to talk about it.

"Fine. I will accompany you." he said.

Orihime instantly glanced up, surprised by his sudden approval.

. . .

"Thank you for your agreement to come out here." The lady named Unohana said, while she elegantly poured wine to Ulquiorra's glass.

"Well, let us discuss the details while we enjoy our meal." she continued. Her delicate manner almost made Orihime felt uneasy.

The three of them were staying at a medium size room of a family restaurant in the Town. Orihime sat beside the woman, whereas Ulquiorra was sitting across them.

They currently treated by sumptuous meals. Ulquiorra hadn't touch the food, likewise Orihime. She even didn't talk a word ever since they came to this place and met the woman.

"You took very good care of Orihime-san." The woman kept talking.

"So, what is this all about?" he asked, coldly.

Unohana smiled, already understood he was the type who didn't like a chit-chat.

"So," she was up to the point, "if you want her to be happy, please accept the offer."

"What do you mean?" Ulquiorra had no idea about the talk.

Unohana looked a bit surprised, then she leered at Orihime's direction by her eyes. She smiled again.

"It seems that Orihime-san haven't tell this case to you, yet."

Ulquiorra took a glance at the girl, she didn't look straight instead kept her chin down and placed her gaze at the foods with complete uninterest.

"No." he said.

"Well, as you know, Orihime-san has become a fine lady. There were many gentleman showing interest in her and asking me for help. I usually kept refusing them, but recently the gentleman asking for her hand in marriage is a very good man from a fine family as well."

His eyes widened, finally had a grasp of this. He squinted at her without listened to the rest of story. The girl seemed didn't surprised so he guessed that she already knew.

Unohana brought out a box wrapped in silk cloth and put it on the table. She pushed it near to him and succeeded bringing back his attention. "I don't think you could ask for better match." The lady opened the wrap. "Please think of this as a betrothal gift." She pushed five piece of golden bar.

Ulquiorra was showing no interest. He closed his eyes a while, then spoke. "Stop this nonsense."

He rose from his seat, was about to take a leave. Orihime finally looked up. He waited for the girl, but she remained unmoved.

"Ah, where are you going? The conclusion was still unmade." Unohana asked.

Ulquiorra looked down at the woman direction. "You can not decide things like that by your side alone."

"Yes, because of that matter I asked for discussion." She replied.

"Then, you should mind her agreement as priority."

"Ah, there is no problem about that. Orihime-san has already agreed." She answered calmly.

Ulquiorra froze, his green orbs widened again.

"But, we need your approval as her brother first, so we can keep the plan." Unohana explained.

He moved his gaze at Orihime who slowly looked at him, still didn't showed her usual expressions.

"So, how is your idea? The lady continued to ask.

"Is it true?" he asked the girl, totally ignored Unohana question.

Orihime carefully nodded.

He hid his deep inhale, then coldly turned on his back. "If so, this matter does not become my concern anymore." He said, while stepped out the room.

.

.

.

 ** _Tbc . . ._**

* * *

Three or four sentences of conversations in this chap don't belong to me, but I tried to rewrite them.

Sorry for the late update, hope you will continue to read.

Thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Ulquiorra and Orihime are Kubo Tite's**

Thanks for reading.

* * *

 **Not There.**

 _Chapter_ _5_

Ulquiorra stepped closer. "Why did you decide things in your own?"

* * *

It was still bright in the mid of day.

Ulquiorra skipped his work.

Orihime followed his back from afar when they headed to their home. No one said a word during the long walk.

It continued even at home. Ulquiorra ignored her, instead after she kept staring at him. Honestly, she didn't know what should she do. Was her decision right? She had thought about many things. Ulquiorra would live a better life if she gone, wouldn't he? And she, probably would forget anything about him, slowly, if she had met another man.

Lately, she was bothering by her being his burden, then someone suddenly appeared and told her that she was proposed by a fine gentleman. She thought Ulquiorra would be happy about her being married, so he could get good rest for his self. But somehow, for some reasons, he seemed upset.

"Ulquiorra," she decided to ask. "Are you mad?"

He slowly placed his gaze at her. "Should I?"

She hurriedly shook head. "No, I mean, you seem upset about this."

"Yes." He answered, plainly. "And what is so noteworthy about that?"

Orihime was stupefied. Was he being honest?

He rarely showed his concern about anything. No, was he saying that he actually _care_ , _about her_? She was completely speechless.

He stepped closer. "Why did you decide things in your own?"

She gaped, "I . . . I think, this matter is concerning me, so I should think about it myself."

"And your conclusion is, accepting the offer would be the best decision." He dictated.

"I don't mind the marriage. Someone is asking for my hand, I think it will be good for you, and me."

He stared flatly. Did she actually mean her words? She was clueless. "You were not even close," he said.

"W-what?"

"Someone suddenly come for you and asking for marriage. Nonsense. That woman merely try to sold you for money."

She was tongue-tied. "Why do you think so? We don't know it is going that way."

"So, you regard this wedding is worthy to be tried?"

"I . . . " she looked hesitant.

"You are naive. Once you take the offer, there would be no back down."

Orihime silenced for seconds. Her eyes wasn't leaving him. "I never thought you actually will be objecting this."

He showed no expression, then looked away. "I only give you my thought of this matter."

"It was not fair." She muttered, made him placing his gaze at her again. "You are free to do anything, and I am not."

Ulquiorra narrowed his stare, guessed where her words lead to. "So, you finally grumble about that case."

"I am not complaining, or stuff. But, even I, need to do something on my own for once." She defended.

"If I allowed you to do so, you will ended up bothering me."

Orihime frowned. She never intended to trouble him or anything. She never tried to. However, did her whereabouts actually burden him? So, did she really need to go? If that's the matter, she didn't have other choice but leaving. She bit her bottom lip.

"When I'm getting married, I won't bother you any longer." She voiced.

His eyes widened by her determination, but he kept his calm. He warned her but it didn't mean she should accept the offer. How could she presume her own self as a bother?

"You do not need to do that if you are not pleased." He uttered.

Orihime shook her head. "I am actually thinking about it," she silenced for a while, " I am already tired of this kind of life." Her tone was serious.

Ulquiorra held her in gaze, understood what she meant. She never showed it, or voiced it, but perhaps she had that kind of feeling in her, about how hard she should hang on her best for life. Honestly, he already felt bad, however he couldn't let such innocent and naive girl went alone to a wolf den. She was always positive, but not sensitive. To consider an offer of becoming a geisha, did she ever know what kind of human she would face? A fine man didn't mean a decent person. It was fine if she had a delusion of better life, however such fine delusion didn't always fit with reality.

"I see. You are assuming that you would have better life if you live with another man."

Orihime opened her mouth, was about to speak but interrupted by Ulquiorra's harsh words.

"Is it not very childish to keep such delusion in mind?"

The words effectively hurt her feeling. How could he equate her hope with a delusion?

"I will take full responsibility of my doing." she promised.

"I guess you will not change your mind unless you experience it yourself." He continued.

"That is fine. This is my life, you don't have anything to concern." She answered firmly, mimicked him.

His green orbs splayed wide, again. Her determination impressed him and successfully shut him. Usually, he rather forced her not to do silly things than watching her disappointed then. However, currently this was different matter. Perhaps, she already had a purpose in life, not like him. He slowly turned on his back and walked toward his room. "That is good."

She watched him passed.

He stopped before entered the room, and glanced, "Because, I refuse to be bothered any longer, by your selfishness."

Orihime was left alone. She bit her lips and clenched her fingers before hid her pretty face between her palm. Her fingers gradually soaked in tears.

X X X

Days passed.

Ulquiorra didn't talk too much, as usual.

Orihime unusually locked her mouth.

Probably, there wasn't much to talk about between them. The girl loaded very much thought on her mind, so there was no need to add her anxiety.

Then, the day when the gentleman asked for her companion had come.

She talked it to Ulquiorra, not to ask for permission, or his companion, but only for respecting him being her guardian. However, he seemed no longer having interest so she decided to go alone.

Finally, she met him in person.

The man probably was a good man. He seemed so.

Orihime was accompanied by the lady, Unohana, as she met up with Ishida family. While the man was accompanied by the head of family, his father, Ryuuken Ishida.

Unlike his son, Uryuu Ishida, who had black hair and generally quiet, the father had silver hair and cold personality. The only resemblance was they wore glasses.

They certainly was someone rich from town, that showed by their attire.

Orihime felt like she was constantly receiving intense gazes. Fortunately, she accustomed to have Ulquiorra's death glare that five times more intense so these gazes was nothing. However, she didn't felt nervous about the meeting, or the wedding, even a bit. Lately, her mind was busy with the thought of Ulquiorra, so she didn't have time to worry about other things.

Perhaps, the father didn't pleased of his son who about to marry her. She was basically no one, why did the family willing to take her, anyway? Orihime didn't even know how this began. She never intended to have such man attention.

She and the young man mostly remained silent, only listened to the conversations between the lady and the father. Orihime gave a shy smile when Uryuu looked and smiled at her. She never had that polite treatment from a man before. All things she ever received were sharp gazes and cold responses as her whole life rotated around a specific stoic guy. It just . . . was ironic. Seated across her was a kind man, but whole of her mind clouded by Ulquiorra's presence. Probably, she really was a fool. She even intentionally said such harsh words to him, however, till now she couldn't stop thinking about him and blaming herself for that attitude.

Ryuuken repeatedly took glances at the girl, studied her. She indeed had beautiful appearance. Moreover, she seemed undisturbed, rather calm despite of so much pressure he emitted by only his social status. (Yeah, Orihime used to take pressure). She was looked fine. Orihime soon realized the gaze when the father focused his gaze at her, again. She straightened her back.

"I don't really care about who you are and where you from or stuff like that. It was already such wonder for my son to finally has interest to marriage." he uttered, "and, you seem decent. I hope you could match our expectation." the father explained.

Orihime stunned for seconds before she answered, "Y-yes."

She was too focused at his appearance so she could be misjudged him. Perhaps, the father actually was a good person despite of his sharp words and cold gazes. He reminded her of someone.

Oh, Ulquiorra again?

"I guess this gathering would be enough for now. I presume that our deal had made. Let us meet on the wedding, then." he said, closed the event.

Orihime's hazel orbs splayed wide as she watched the two men leaving the meeting room. She then looked at Unohana. "Does it mean the wedding day has been determined?"

The lady elegantly shook her head. "Not yet. However, you don't need to be bothered. I will handle everything." she said.

"But, doesn't it mean the family has agreed to take me?"

Unohana calmly nodded. "Take a good rest until the day come. The bride should shine brightly in her wedding."she told her, smilingly.

Orihime bit her lower lip. She prepared for it, but she would never ready about what will coming.

.

.

 ** _Tbc . . ._**

* * *

Yeah, the man ended to be Ishida as he fit the image, and his father also has a perfect feature.

I hope you agree with me. lol

Thanks for loving Ulquihime, and for following this story.

See you in the next chap!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Ulquiorra and Orihime are Kubo Tite's**

Thanks for reading.

* * *

 **Not There.**

 _Chapter 6_

-Really, it was a very silly reason to fall for someone-

"Do not mind me. Why do not you go enjoy yourself?" Ulquiorra said coldly while turned around, leaving Orihime and Uryuu.

* * *

A soft breeze waggled the paddy's grains.

It was a peaceful noon, when someone knocked the door.

Orihime hurriedly walked toward the doorway, fully wondered.

It was no way for Ulquiorra to come home early in the mid of day. And, they rarely had guest. Was it Rangiku again?

She carefully clicked the door knob, peeked at the outside. She stilled, suddenly.

It was the man who proposed her days ago, standing outside. Who was his name, again? Oh, Uryuu Ishida.

The man clumsily gave her a smile and politely asked, "Do I disturb you?"

The girl seemed a bit surprised.

"N-no," she answered soon, hesitated. "How do you find my home?"

He laughed a little, then looking around. He said, "It's not hard to find your home."

She followed him to look around at the outdoors. They surrounded by vast paddy field. The home was the only building there, as always, so it would be easy to find. "Oh..."

"Would you like to take a walk?"Uryuu asked.

Orihime seemed undecided, so he added, "We don't have a proper conversation, yet, do we? So, I wonder if I could introduce myself in a proper way."

"Ohh . ." she looked around again and murmured, "I think it's fine."

The man in the glassed smiled.

She was about to have a walk with her future husband, so, what's the problem? However, she wondered if Ulquiorra was okay with this. And, she never went out with other man beside the stoic man, was it going to be fine?

She took the offer, anyway.

They passed through paddy fields and entered a narrow path leaded to the inside of forest.

After such awkward silent and a long walk, Orihime just realized something on Uryuu's back.

"What is that?" she started the talk.

Uryuu followed the direction of her gaze and said, "These are my archery equipment."

"Wow, you do archery?" she seemed impressed.

"Yes, I am practicing my skill here for many chances. This land has good landscape."

"Oh . . ."

The small talks was about to end. But, the man spoke again after a few moments.

"By the way, it was here when I first saw you."

"Eh?"

So, it was said that Uryuu Ishida, between his archery practice, coincidentally saw her during her trip to Town Market.

It was love in the first sight.

The young man who never experienced liking girls, immediately fell in love with her attractive face and cheerful attitude as she sang and jumped between her walk. Then, he continuously observed the young girl.

Orihime blushed. It was a narrow path among the forest and paddy field. She never thought someone actually watched her as she did such childish moves. She did that, indeed. Sometimes she wanted to do free style moves when Ulquiorra wasn't around and he didn't watched her. But really, it was a very silly reason to fall for someone.

Well, it sounded like some fictional stories she ever read, about some princes who fall in love with village girls. Even with Orihime was being very imaginative, still it was hard to believe for happening.

She chuckled while listening. However, after so much talk and walk, they seemed couldn't got rid of their awkwardness.

Uryuu was a nice man, but somehow Orihime just couldn't relax as much as she was with Ulquiorra. Maybe, it was because she was still new about this.

"Should we go back?" he asked when the girl started to seem uncomfortable.

"May I?" she innocently returned the ask.

"Of course. Thanks for accompany me." he smiled gently.

"I am sorry. I am worrying if Ulquiorra come back home and don't find me there." She said it.

"It doesn't matter. You seem to have much care about your brother."

She smiled.

It only one hour and they already decided to go back. They crossed an intersection road, when Orihime suddenly paused.

Uryuu wondered by her sudden stop, so he looked straight at the same direction as her, when he found there was someone standing at there.

"Ulquiorra?" she muttered.

Uryuu was bemused, rather shocked by the sight. The man with very cold figure was Orihime's brother. His green eyes observed them in a slight glance.

The girl immediately ran toward him. "Are you looking for me?"

It was not his usual route to his work places, so she assumed it. Orihime doubted he would take a shortcut.

"No." he answered curtly. Ulquiorra threw his gaze at a man who slowly approached them. "It seems I bumped at you in the wrong time." Ulquiora stated.

She responded fast, "N-no, we-"

"Sorry for the late introduction. I am Uryuu Ishida." Uryuu interrupted.

Ulquiorra didn't give a response, so Uryuu talked again, "It's nice to meet you. Are you, Orihime-san's brother?"

"Yes." Ulquiorra answered shortly. Orihime was taken aback by the rare approval. He usually never agreed of being her bother, before. He never gave specifics answer and not bothered to give explanation, whenever people asking about their brotherhood.

"we was about to go back, Orihime-san has so much thought of you."

"Do not mind me. Why do not you go enjoy yourself?" Ulquiorra said coldly while turned around and started to leave them.

Behind him, Orihime hastily bowed to Uryuu and said, Thank you for inviting me." Then, she quickly chased Ulquiorra. Uryuu silenced as he watched the view, a bit surprised by what happened. Somehow, he had a very bad feeling about this.

X X X

The clock was ticking fast. Times passed in the brink of eyes.

She woke up very early.

It was still dawn outside.

However, they was already making noises in such early morning.

The series event of wedding ceremony didn't even begin, but the music devices already tuned.

Orihime seated in a nice room. They covered it walls with woven fabric and decorated it with flowers.

That very time was her wedding day.

Now, she wore an traditional attire. A white silk kimono with red roses features. It was pretty but a bit heavy. However, although she was dressed and applied by beautiful Ornaments, she couldn't hide her dreary face.

She didn't recognize anyone there, and completely clueless about what was going on. There was no one she knew, and someone she wanted to see so much was _not there_.

She almost cried.

She kept her mind blankly for moments until someone with familiar face was entering the room. Orihime didn't show her usual cheerful expression, blinked twice instead.

"You are . . ." she spoke, referred to the woman who was stepped the room.

"Aw! How beautiful you are!" Rangiku shrieked, when her eyes met the girl face.

Orihime smiled softly, "Why are you here?"

"Of course. We handle wedding preparations, anyway."

"Oh . . ." the girl instantly understood, so the geisha handled this.

"But for you, it's a bit special. Especially when the head of geisha house arranged this wedding herself."

"Do you mean, Unohana-san?"

"Yup. She was our leader. You are lucky that she seems interested in you since the beginning."

"Oh, that's make sense." That's no doubt Unohana could arrange her marriage so well. The lady had such powerful aura around her.

"Okay, stay still for now. I will apply some make up that could make your gorgeous face become even more beautiful."Rangiku caressed Orihime's cheeks.

They remained silent for some moments until the girl started tired of being quiet. "Rangiku-san, Is it fun, to get married?"

Rangiku lifted her head to look at the girl, a bit surprised as showed in her tone. "Whoa, why do you ask?"

"I am just . . . curious." The girl honestly answered.

"It seems fun, since everybody got married." The woman replied as she put some powders in Orihime face.

"Oh . . "

"Well, I am only guessing. I haven't get married, either." Rangiku continued.

"Umm, that's true."

"Don't be so nervous. It's will going fine for you. Beside, you have such fine groom, right?" the older woman assured the young one.

"Y-yeah."

Rangiku did her hair now. "do you worry about your brother?"

Orihime silenced, suddenly pouted. "Yes, but I am sure he will be fine, even _without me_. . ."

"Oh yeah. He will be fine. We talk about Ulquiorra, anyway."

Orihime forced a laugh.

"However, even a stoic man like him will feel sad when his lovely sister is getting married, won't he?"

Orihime's frown became deeper. Lately, their relationship decreased from only friend to stranger who lived under the same roof.

"It can be . ." she said, unspirited.

"So, where is he? I don't see him anywhere."

"Uumm, I don't know. I don't see him since yesterday, either." Orihime was taken to the groom residence the day before.

"You must be kidding! How can he act indifferent during his sister wedding? Isn't he become protective as usual?" The woman twitched.

The young girl forced a clumsy laugh. "He probably doesn't care at all, about me." She let out a deep sigh, and froze a moment when she realized Rangiku was watching her. She immediately looked at the woman and laughed again, awkwardly, "I mean, perhaps he have another thing to do."

Rangiku halted a while. "It was surely sad to leave your love one. Just hang in there, dear. Times will cures any sadness you feel now." She said, slowly hugged Orihime.

The love one. Yes, she was about to leave someone she loved so much. She would left her only world, soon. The girl unconsciously sobbed in Rangiku's shoulder. "I feel like . . I can't do this." Orihime murmured.

"No-no, don't cry. How if someone see you like this? We should finish your preparation. You should be ready soon."

Orihime nodded as agreement.

Couple hours passed.

The sun slowly appeared in blue-white morning sky. The geisha finished the final touch and Orihime calmed down. Rangiku was ready to leave the room.

"You go?" asked Orihime, seemed a bit disappointed.

The girl surely would feel lonely.

"Yeah, I have other things to do. Would you be alright during the waiting?"

"Yes. Maybe this will end soon. Thank you for everything."

Rangiku shook her head. "I guess it was still long way for the groom arrival. They should finished series of traditional wedding event first, before the ceremony be held. I will come back before it begin, okay?"

Orihime only nodded again, rather confused.

Meanwhile, Rangiku hastily went out the house, solely bothered by something.

"This doesn't feel right." She murmured.

.

.

.

 _ **Tbc . . .**_

* * *

I am sorry my English is getting messy.

I decide not to call Ishida with his family name, because I don't mention Orihime's as well, and Ishida calls her with her first name, instead.

Thanks for following, see you! :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : Ulquiorra and Orihime are Kubo Tite's**

 **Thanks for reading.**

* * *

 **Not There.**

 _Chapter 7_

In the vague, Orihime's eyes splayed wide. "U-ulquiorra?"

* * *

The central town was busy as usual.

However, the place seemed less crowded.

The news about Orihime's marriage spread all over the town, and people probably gathered to see her. Everyone surprised about her finally being married to someone. The girl is always being an idol, young men talked about her in these past years. However, thanks to a certain stoic brother that no one dare enough to come closer.

A geisha moved in haste, unusually walked not gracefully, going back and forth as she looked for something, or . . someone for exact.

She finally stopped when her eyes captured a silhouette of a guy seated in the outside table of a bar. The woman sighed, before managed her breath and calmed herself.

The orange-haired geisha slowly approached Ulquiorra who focused his eyes at the edges of knife he was shaped.

"Whoa, never guessed to meet you here." Rangiku said, pretended it was unexpectedly encounter.

Ulquiorra only moved his eyes from the knife to Rangiku when the woman took a seat across him. "Geez, don't be so cold when a beautiful lady come to you!"

He didn't budge and remained silent.

She annoyed. He usually ignored her, indeed, but he really didn't have time for it now.

"You look discomposed. Do something disturb you?" she began the talk.

"It is none of your business." he finally spoke, still stared at his knife.

She pouted. "Of course it's not. However, can you be a little exited in your sister wedding day? It will makes her upset if you aren't."

He glanced, placed his gaze at the woman again. "Do not you worry about that."

She figured it. He would pay attention if his sister was mentioned. She hid a grin."By the way, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you stay there by her side?" she raised her tone, pretended to be shocked.

He didn't answer.

"Did something happen between you two?" she continued.

Finally, he clucked upset and threw an angry glare. "Do not bother yourself to care."

"I knew it." she chuckled for teasing him, instead.

"What do you know?" he asked coldly.

"She isn't your real sister, right?"

Ulquiorra lifted one of his eyebrows. "So, what if she is not?"

She sighed due to his cold responses, but smiled then, not assuming he would easily admit it.

"You act like she is your real sister, you know? You are so protective if it related to anything about her. Who would think that both of you aren't blood related. So, is there any other reasons for your overprotective behavior?" she teased.

He didn't say a word, instead stared stoically at her.

"You act ignorant, but you are actually objecting this wedding, am I right?" she kept talking.

"Stop your annoying perception. Just voice your real intention." he irritated.

She loosened her shoulders and sighed deeply, "Oh my, could you two be more honest of your feelings. I am at lost here."

Finally, Ulquiorra looked away with no interest in her problem and started to rise from his seat.

"Have you see Orihime in her wedding dress?"

"No." he answered shortly.

"I just met her." her words made him paused. "She looks very gorgeous, yet gloomy in her big day. Do you know why?" It prevented him to not go.

"I assume that every woman would feel upset in that period." He simply answered.

"No, geez. She doesn't seem distressed because she is about to get married. She somehow become so gloom when she talk about _you_."

He glanced down. "Perhaps, she is upset by my absence, as her only family."

Rangiku shrugged. "About you, she doesn't seem talking about brother, you know. I doubt if she is sad because she will leave her only brother, either."

Ulquiorra frowned. "Do not complicate her state." He dictated, ready to leave Rangiku.

"Instead, she looks so depressed and somehow heartbreaking. As if she is about to part with a lover."

Ulquiorra paused, again, then he turned. "Do not joke around, woman."

"I am being serious. Are you sure she willingly accepts this wedding?"

"Of course. What else the reason?"

Her expression changed. "How if, she takes the offer actually because she cares about you?"

"Do not talk such nonsense. She gladly accept this marriage herself."

"Yes. She happily leaves you so you can get better care for yourself." Rangiku observed him. Did he really have no idea? She messed her hair, stressed. "Don't you know, that she _really worries about you_? Can't you consider her feeling? From what I see, she put so much thought on you even she doesn't care about what will happen to herself."

His green orbs widened.

Rangiku saw a change in his facial expression. Did he finally figure it?

The woman sighed. "See, do you get it now? I am assuming that _she is doing this for you_."

"Why? She shall not bother to do thing unneeded like this one."

"Dunno." Rangiku rolled her eyes. She just realized it a moment before, either. She pounded the table with one palm, "I can't believe it. You are so sensitive about anything else related to your jobs, but can be so dense only for understanding a woman feeling."

He didn't say a word.

"It's ridiculous. You even flustered your feeling to her. Or maybe, you pretend not to realise it?" she kept babbling.

"You do not need to dictate me. I never consider that girl not precious. If I said that I do not care about her, then it would be a lie."

Rangiku smiled widely, "So, you can be honest now. Why don't you tell her?" She slanted her head, tidied her hair. " There's no way she could understand it due to your behaviour."

Ulquiorra closed his eyes, sighed slightly. "She is always that innocent. I feel she would break if I get too close. So, I can not be obvious. I doubt that she ever think of me that way, either."

She stunned, never saw him in that state before. She chuckled, "Nonsense, That girl isn't so fragile. Beside, Orihihe clearly has feelings for you." She emphasized. "That pure girl could be just nervous when you are around."

Ulquiorra splayed his eyes widely, one more time.

"Do not tell me, . "

Rangiku giggled to tease him, before her face became tense. "But, your confession and awareness will mean nothing if she was taken by someone."

He looked shock when he just realized something, "How is the wedding?"

"It will be too late if you keep doing nothing here." Rangiku waged her palm, beckoning him to go.

"It have not started, yet?"

The geisha shrugged. "I wish it hasn't. She is probably still waiting for the groom in her room, alone." Rangiku leaned her body forward, pointed a finger at him, "Make sure you find and bring her in one piece, 'kay?"

"No need to tell me that." He told, then turned his body and moved so fast to blend in the Town's crowd in ni time.

Rangiku watched him till the young man disappeared. She loosened her shoulder and leaned her forehead to the hard table. She exhaled a deep breath. "Geezz. It feels like I am gonna bump."

X X X

It was almost nine a.m.

Geishas entered Orihime's room one by one to complete her preparation. One of the geisha covered Orihime body with a large untransparent veil from head to toe. She was completely hidden, they said it was important ritual for the bride to be wrapped in such cloth.

The town's wedding tradition. It was the same reason for parading the groom around the town before the wedding ceremony was held.

Orihime waited for Rangiku, instead, because the woman was the only one she knew. The girl was going to death just by the long waiting. She never guessed that a wedding feast could be such bother. However, the specific geisha was nowhere to find. Now, she was left alone, again, in that quiet and dim room. She was about to curse the universe, when she heard some noises from the entrance. Her vision was pitch black because of the veil, she couldn't see a thing.

"Rangiku-san?" she called.

No response.

"Is someone out there?"

There was no sound.

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" she paused, "I am completely blank with the schedule."

The room was still quiet. Maybe she just listened things. Orihime sighed. They just told her to wait patiently, and kept anything else.

"It was certainly hard for you to unusually composed like this."

Orihime jolted when a familiar husky voice was whispered right in her side.

In the vague, her eyes splayed wide. "U-ulquiorra?"

.

.

.

 _ **Tbc . . .**_

* * *

I'm so busy these days, I'm sorry for the late update T_T

It's longer than I thought. I originally wanna make this story as one-shot, but seems like it's turning into this way TvT

Please enjoy, and thanks.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : Ulquiorra and Orihime are Kubo Tite's**

Thanks for reading.

* * *

 **Not There.**

 _Chapter_ _8_

She smiled. He smelled so nice.

* * *

A voice broke the silence.

"It was certainly hard for you to unusually composed like this."

Orihime jolted when a familiar husky voice was whispered right in her side.

In the vague, her eyes splayed wide. "U-ulquiorra? Is that you?"

"Are you waiting for someone else?"

She instantly shook her head. The veil looked swaying from outside. "Are they telling you to bring me outside now?"

"No."

She swallowed her breath.

"Then, did they tell you to stay by my side? Isn't it even allowed? I think they want to keep me shut in this room alone fore-"

"No." Ulquiorra interrupted. "Is it hard for you to believe that me being here for my own will?"

Her body was suddenly shaking. "I . . . sincerely don't think you will show up."

She didn't believe it. They parted by the thick veil but she could feel his presence clearly. She never guessed that he would willingly see her off to the groom's hand. It made this marriage thing felt twice harder.

"Tell me, _Orihime_."

She straightened her back, her name was rarely mentioned by him. This would be one of few serious conversations they ever had.

"Is this marriage actually come from your own willing?"

She tensed, "W-why do you ask?" his voice felt like a husky whisper in her ears.

"I want to confirm something."

She hesitated a while. "O-of course."

He paused, then squinted his green eyes. "Do live with me is very tiring?"

Orihime was caught in her breath, she bit her lips. "Y-yes."

"If it is true, so, why are you crying now?"

She gaped without sound, covered her mouth with her palm. He saw through it, her lame lies. She sucked her mouth, couldn't hide her sobs any further. The girl couldn't speak a word to answer him, or lied anymore.

The noises outside suddenly became louder. The sounds of human steps filled the air. People shouted cheers. Girls were singing, women were praying. Men were dancing. Trumpets rang to welcome the arrival. The horse's screeches sounded chaos.

The groom finally arrived at the bride's place.

Orihime froze. Was she about to be taken right in front of Ulquiorra?

"If you wish to leave, I can take you whenever." His voice whispered.

The girl was dazed, her voice was shaken, "D-do you mean, now?"

"However, if you wish to stay, I am the one who will leave soon."

"No!" Orihime unconsciously extended her hand out of the veil and managed to grip one of his hand despite of she couldn't she see him. "Please, take me with you."

"Fine." He replied shortly.

It was going so fast. She was pulled quickly by Ulquiorra. He gripped her wrist firmly and took her out of the veil. Her face tensed when she saw Ulquiorra while the man completely stunned by what he saw. Orihime's face was brighten by the applied powder, her watery eyes was darken, while her cheeks and lips were redden. She looked older, but absolutely gorgeous. She dressed in white loose kimono with read roses feature embellished its silk. Her long ginger hair was put together in a loose bun by a red rose ornament.

Even someone as stoic as Ulquiorra was successfully taken in mesmerized.

Orihime curdled when she saw that face. It was the face of someone she wanted to see so much, standing before her now, held her hand. She surely would cry at the time, if Ulquiorra didn't immediately turn and pull her body, took her out the door.

Seconds later, they sneaked out of the room. Luckily, people out there was already attracted by the chaos of the groom's arrival, so the escape route was loose and no one noticed them. They passed stalls of traditional sweets and many kind of foods. Women ornaments hung on the wall of accessories stand. The wedding surely was a big one.

Minutes later, they successfully escaped the feast.

It was hard to walk in such heavy gown. Fortunately, Ulquiorra pulled the girl by holding her hand tightly. It was no long till they passed the town bridge and entered a foot path that leaded to village road. The sight of the party already decreased into a small vision. Orihime kept looking back at the feast direction.

"Is it right to leave like this?" She asked.

Ulquiorra stopped his step, was aware of her uneasy. He turned around, looked at her.

"It was not possible for me to stop this wedding, except I snatch you away."

"How if they find out?" she asked once more, still repeatedly glanced back.

He frowned.

"Do you want to go back?" he said.

Orihime looked up at him and instantly shook her head. "No! But, it feels like we will get in trouble." She worried.

She slowly glanced at the town again, "How if, they start to hunt us or something? Will we be alri-"

When her face returned to him, Orihime was silenced by Ulquiorra's sudden move. He gripped one of her hand, pulled her body and placed his own mouth at her lips in complete unexpected motion. He shut her worries by a kiss.

Her eyes widened in wonder. She was stunned for about three seconds.

Ulquiorra only planned to place a brief kiss, but suddenly surrendered to the tenderness of her lips. He failed to control his reason at the moment, instead he moved his mouth, took her soft lips and dug deeper into her moist mouth.

Orihime blushed deeply when she finally realized what he was doing. She couldn't help not to close her eyes and drowned in the felt of his soft and gentle kiss. They prolonged the act for several minutes later.

The sound of firecrackers burst behind them, but they didn't even care. The feel of his mouth sucked gently at hers was such ecstasy. If it was possible, she could melt right now from the feeling. Her hands gripped his collar tightly, that made him pulled her closer.

When he pulled away, his green orbs looked firmly at her confused and shocked face. His hand still held hers and other arm was still placed around her waist. Her cheeks were redden deeper from the intense gaze. Orihime was shocked to the point she couldn't speak a word.

Ulquiorra moved his eyes, looked down at her parted mouth. Those full lips were still moist by the kiss, tempted him to do it again. However, his senses banned him to do so.

When his gaze left her eyes, Orihime quickly moved her hazel orbs randomly else where. Ulquiorra smirked, bemused by that. He cupped her chin to get her attention back. She looked up.

He leaned down, got close to her right cheek and whispered in very seductive voice. "Do not mind unnecessary things when you are with me."

She nodded stiffly, not yet gained her ability to speak.

The hectic voice of firecrackers was sounded again. Different colors of fireworks was displayed in the blue sky. He glanced at the view before released her.

"I doubt anyone will not find us soon," he said, then lifted her body in a sing and carried her in bridal style. "We have to hurry."

She shrieked from the motion, made him returned his green eyes at her.

"Hold me tight." He demanded.

Orihime immediately wrapped her hands around his neck. He tightened the embrace and started to run while holding her body.

The girl gulped, "Ulquiorra?"

"Hm?" he responded.

"D-did you . . . just kissed me?" she flushed.

He glanced down. "Yes. Do that trouble you?"

 _Were you kidding?_

She leaned forward to avoid his eyes, hid her face on his chest, then shook her head hastily.

She was naive if she didn't get what _it_ mean.

His behavior.

His gestures when he held her, carried her, whispered at her ear with such seductive voice, and doing other things that he never did before, were enough to make her understood, yet, he _kissed_ her. She never, even in her wildest dream, expected him to do _that_. And now, when he actually _did_ it, how could she feel troubled?

Not even a bit.

She was happy, yet couldn't believe it as well. Did he just tell that he actually felt the same way as her?

She never guessed him to have such feeling for her, to actually return her feeling . . . it was unbelievable. She squeezed his shoulder, rested her head on the crock of his neck. it was like a fairy tail, when her prince came to get her in runaway while he carried her like a princess, when she dressed in the finest attire.

She smiled.

He smelled so nice.

.

.

.

 _ **Tbc . . .**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : Ulquiorra and Orihime are Kubo Tite's**

 **Thanks for reading.**

* * *

 **Not There.**

 _Chapter 9_

Ulquiorra leaned his head to her chest, slowly wrapped his hand around her waist. The girl straightened her back when she felt the embrace. He smirked, "You always get easily worried, Orihime."

* * *

The sun above the blue sky spread its warm.

One by one of the trees disappeared from her view. The forest seemed safe, but even its big trees couldn't hide them forever.

Ulquiorra run so fast without taking rest. He carried Orihime lightly, as if her weight was nothing. The girl peeked up, watching him quietly. They didn't share a word since Ulquiorra started to run. She knew that he was always so strong. But, she didn't imagine that he was this sturdy. It felt like she was seeing a part of his secrecy life, that he kept not revealed from her all these time. He was so focus, and serious.

 _Did he always maintain this deeds during his works?_

A few amount of sweats run down from his forehead to his jaw. She wrapped his neck tightly, while he embraced her body firmly. His body temperature increased from the long runs.

Orihime rested her forehead on his chest. She listened to his heart. It was beating fast, perhaps from the runs. Hers also was pounding rapidly, but from other reasons. And her lips still felt the hot from before, her heart included. Her cheeks also still showed a remnant of red. She took a deep breath for the umpteenth time. Luckily, Ulquiorra seemed unaware.

They run toward the village direction. It wouldn't be long until they reached their residence. However, she doubted if the paddy field was able to hide them properly.

Wait, wouldn't they be easily noticed if they got in like this? Her attire was flashy, and he carried her all the way.

Shouldn't they take a detour?

"Ulquiorra?" she finally called.

"Hn?" he didn't move his gaze from the road.

"Where do we go?"

"I doubt we can stay here peacefully. We will leave this land."

Her eyes widened. She got that. They couldn't live in this town anymore, after all the trouble she made. She lowered her gaze, "I am sorry."

Ulquiorra looked down, tightened his hold. "It is fine. It just will be like the old times."

Orihime returned her eyes to meet his green ones, then smiled, remembered the times when they run together as kids. "You are right."

"However," he focused at his steps again, while smirked, "It surely would be a mess, once they find out that the bride is disappeared."

An image of Uryuu Ishida immediately crossed in her mind, he was a good man, indeed. But, maybe she wasn't good enough for him. She couldn't pay his kindness by secretly having someone else in mind. She hoped Uryuu would find a fine girl next time.

 _A polite man just didn't fit her._ She thought, while stared at Ulquiorra. For her, there was no other man but this stoic one. She chuckled, "That's true."

They entered a narrow path of the village.

"Hide under your clothes." He instructed.

Orihime threw an astonished gaze, but she did what he ordered anyway. The girl pulled the collar of her loosen kimono to cover her head till her ginger hair was completely wrapped.

She peeked between her hand and the clothes. They passed a gang that she never crossed before. It was dim and soppy, like a secret passage.

"We wouldn't be noticed here." He murmured, reduced his speed when stepped down stairs.

Shortly after that, they arrived at an old shrine that located down in the valley.

Ulquiorra stopped right afore an old well, then he lowered her body.

Finally, she stood on his feet now.

"I need to take something." He said, when he met her wondered eyes.

Orihime nodded, didn't know what exactly his necessity around there.

The girl smoothed her crumpled dress while the young man walked toward the well. Orihime startled when she saw he suddenly jumped into the well, she panicked and shouted, "What are you doing?"

He emerged from inside it, held his body with both hands gripping the sides of the well and answered calmly, "I will not be long, wait here."

She breathed out and instantly leaned down to look inside. There was no water filled the well and its wall made from rubble rocks. Though Ulquiorra stepped down it easily, the well didn't seem safe at all. It looked dark and humid inside there. She couldn't help not to worry.

Minutes later, he came up while gripped a bundle of dirty clothes by his teeth. Orihime approached him and took the bundle, somehow it felt heavy. Then, Ulquiorra lifted his body out of the well and sat on the side of that well.

"It was darker than before." He commented, wiped a sweat on his forehead.

Orihime heeded him, and took a deep breath right away. He looked messy. She stroked his raven hair gently, removed the dirt from there.

He looked up.

"Don't suddenly jump in there, . . . you shocked me." She murmured.

His beads widened, when he looked at her worried face. Her voice was cracked. It was just a simple jump to a shallow well, but it already made her this concerned. He remembered that he never did anything reckless whenever she was around, indeed.

He said nothing, only nodded slowly.

This girl . . .

He leaned his head to her chest, slowly wrapped his hand around her waist.

The girl straightened her back when she felt the embrace.

He smirked, "You always get easily worried, _Orihime_."

Orihime slowly relaxed herself and continued to caress his head.

"I- I can't help it." She sighed. Then she shook the bundle, it sounded there were something collide. She asked, "What is this, Ulquiorra?"

"Gold."

She loosened the hug and immediately stared down at him, "What?"

He didn't seem joking. She lifted an eyebrow, "Whose?"

"Ours."

"Wh-what . . ?" she was confused.

Ulquiorra pulled her close and leaned his self to her body again. It felt warm, and soft.

She blushed.

"For what reason do you think I work up my body day and night all these time," he paused, "I will not dare to snatch you away If I do not have any money. Do you assume that I am that hopeless?"

"No. But, you save it in this kind of place?"

"It is safer here."

"Ooh . ." she looked around. It seemed this well hadn't used anymore, no one would suspect anything.

He released her and woke up. "Hold that, we should not wasting time."

He prepared to lift her body but she stepped back.

"You don't need to carry me, I can walk from now." She prevented.

Ignoring her, he stepped forward and picked her body up. "Still, I want to carry you." He said.

She wavered a bit by the motion, then shrunk in his hold, "W-well . ."

She had no choice but surrendered to him.

X X X

Ulquiorra slackened his steps when they crossed the field. He observed their surrounding and stopped when he catched a silhouette of someone loitered around their residence. He knelt and lurking that person carefully.

Orihime loosened her arm when she felt the weigh around his knee, "What is it, Ulquiorra?"

"There is someone standing there."

She was surprised, "Do they besiege us already?"

"I do not know."

She watched there closely, "Umm, it looks like a woman, though . . ."

Ulquiorra squinted his eyes and cluckled, "That _woman_."

He rose and started to approach that person slowly.

"Ah, that's Rangiku- _san_!" she muttered.

Rangiku turned around when she heard a sound, and jolted when she found the two of them came out of paddy's grove.

"Ah!" she brightened, "I am waiting for you!"

Ulquiorra lowered Orihime's body slowly, then the girl run to Rangiku. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh dear, . ." Rangiku instantly hugged her. "I am glad you are okay." She peeked to see Ulquiorra, and grinned, "So, you managed to abduct her, huh?"

"I am not." He answered coldly.

"Why are you here, Rangiku- _san_?" Orihime asked once more.

"I am preparing your escapement, of course!" the geisha replied.

"But, why?"

"I already predicted this weeding thing would end up like this," she winked.

"What do you mean?" Ulquiorra interrupted.

Rangiku sighed, "I know you don't have much time. It's not only about Ishida family, but Lady Unohana as well, they won't discharge you for granted when they find you fled away." She pushed a heap of large bag. "I already packed your important belonging, I am glad it isn't that many. Check it."

Ulquiorra watched the bag, "Why you do this?"

She grinned widely and teased, "Why? Of course I am just really touched by your romance,"

He glared.

Rangiku laughed then stared at the girl. Orihime flushed, that was so cute.

The geisha smiled, "I am not kidding. It can be just short of time, but I manage to like you and this girl. Please be save."

Ulquiorra stared at her wordlessly.

The geisha sighed.

"Hey, can you just trust me?"

.

.

.

 _ **Tbc . . .**_

* * *

Thanks for the comments!

I wish you are still excited to follow this romance.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer : Ulquiorra and Orihime are Kubo Tite's**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Please enjoy.**

* * *

 **Not There.**

 _Chapter 10 - Final_

" _Orihime._ " He murmured. "My heart, is always right inside yours." He whispered right between her mouth.

* * *

The day light felt hotter. The sun slipped half way of its orbit, already.

The geisha let out a sigh. "Can you just trust me?"

"Fine." Ulquiorra approved shortly. Then, he turned around.

Rangiku called out when the young man was about to take Orihime. "Wait, take this." she held Orihime a paper.

"What is that, woman?" he asked.

"A letter. I prepared a horse carriage, it should wait for you at the land border. Give that letter to the driver, he will escort you anywhere."

Ulquiorra frowned.

"Do you prefer to run by your feet all the way? They surely will catch up and arrest you." She insisted.

"No, we will take it." He agreed.

Orihime took Rangiku's hand. "Thank you Rangiku- _san_ , you really handle everything. We owe you many things." she whispered.

The geisha laughed and waved her hand. "Now, go."

"Wait, I can't go looked like this forever. I need to change." Orihime pulled her messy kimono, it became a little dirty.

Rangiku fidgeted, "But, why? You looked so beautiful!" she protested.

Orihime chuckled, "It's hard to move, please wait a moment." She rushed into the home.

The geisha sighed, "After so much effort I did . ."

A breeze swept the two that remained standing out there.

"Well, she is a good girl. Don't let her go, again." said Rangiku, she turned to face the young man.

"If they find out that you help us escape, you would be the one in danger. You know the consequence, do not you?" he spoke.

She shrugged. "Who knows?"

He stared plainly. "I will not bother to concern you if anything happened in near future."

She laughed, "Of course you won't." The older woman looked up to the sky. "You save my life, once. I just paid off my debt. Do you remember the moment when you was beaten out and I asked you, why do you fight so hard?"

He said nothing.

"You said that you need to keep living. I always wonder what your reason since then, to tie someone indifferent like you, but now I finally get that. She is your reason, isn't she?"

He remained unspoken.

"You never look so alive except when she was around. It's kind of cute, you know?"

"You are finical as ever. I do not care about your thought." He said, "Take this." Ulquiorra threw a bar of gold toward her.

She caught it in reflex. "What the! You don't have to pay me fo-"

"I refuse to have any debt. Beside, you will need that if you get yourself in trouble."

"Geez." She couldn't resisted any longer. "Did you tell her your felling properly?"

Ulquiorra passed her to take the bag. "Who knows."

"Che." She clucked.

Moment later, Orihime came out and gave the folded kimono to Rangiku. The girl said that she couldn't have that since it was an equipment from the wedding. However, the geisha refused to accept it, because the attire could be a proof of their conspiracy.

The girl finally agreed to take the clothes.

The older woman hugged her once more before they parted. "Take care."

Orihime nodded, held her cry.

Meanwhile at the Wedding feast . . .

A series of traditional ceremonies had finished. The sound of chaos already stopped. It took much more time than Uryuu expected. He already worn out just from the ritual. The atmosphere turns into silent. It came the time to call out the bride.

However, after a long waiting, no one came from inside the bride room. The audience became noisy. A geisha approached Unohana, and whispered something.

The lady's eyes splayed wide.

Lady Unohana was the first who charged in, followed by Ryuuken and the other geisha. Unohana was shocked when she found that the bride wasn't there inside the room.

"Where is she?" Unohana asked to girls. They had looked for Orihime anywhere but still couldn't find her.

Ryuuken entered the room, "What is the meaning of this?"

"Pardon the disruption, I promise I will take care of this delay." The lady geisha bent.

"You will? How can you fix this disgraceful?" He got irritated.

"I am very sorry. We will find her so-"

"There is no need to look for her." Uryuu came in, stared at the veil on the ground." She probably had gone away, right now."

"What! Do you mean that she run away?" The father was pissed.

"Perhaps." Uryuu answered, he took the veil that laid on the floor.

"Fine. All of this wedding thing should be disbanded now." Ryuuken said and left the room.

Lady Unohana was surprised and instantly chased him, tried to changed his mind but it seemed hopeless.

Uryuu stayed at the room, squeezed the veil, he got his bad feelings back there finally happened right now.

X X X

They arrived at the border. Ulquiorra carried Orihime all the way, insisted that she only would slow them if she run on her own feet.

She protested, of course, but she enjoyed it anyway.

They finally met a man who would take them and gave him the letter from Rangiku.

Orihime was pleased because Ulquiorra could take a rest.

They entered the carriage. The inside looked comfortable.

The girl immediately took seat and stretched her body. She smiled at Ulquiorra who joined her soon after. The horses started to walk, they should keep the pace so no one would suspect their movement.

Orihime looked out the window during the beginning of that trip. She still couldn't believe that they were really leaving. There was no very good memory there, but it was still memorable.

She looked at Ulquiorra who sat beside her. He finished tidying their belonging.

"Where did we go from now on?"

"Anywhere is fine." He answered shortly as usual.

"Will we be fine?"

He stared at her. "We will. With my intelligent, we will make this life easier."

She smiled.

"How about Rangiku- _san_?"

"She is fine. She is very cunning so they will not find out so easily."

Orihime giggled.

This trip would take time. She decided not to disturbed Ulquiorra and let him to take a good rest.

Minutes passed. Orihime thought many thinks, their first time came to the village, their simple life, her encountered with Rangiku, Unohana and Uryuu, her wedding, their runaway . . Eventually, it leaded to a memory when he kissed him.

She suddenly blushed. Did he really return her feeling? Somehow, if he had no feelings for her, did she married Uryuu right now? It was honestly unpredictable.

He was always the one who protected her, tough. However, she felt that she did nothing for him these past years. She always wanted to know him more, what his favorite things, favorite foods, what exactly he thought, especially about her.

She suddenly feel awkward.

Ulquiorra felt that she was tensed. Did she get motion sickness?

He watched her while she secretly stole a glance.

She immediately looked away.

"What is it, _Orihime_?" he spoke.

She gulped.

"I am just wondering," she turned her body to face him, however still not brought her gaze up instead stared at his chest. Hesitantly, she placed a hand around there. "Do your heart finally feel things?"

He looked at her, motionless.

Grabbed that hand of her, he replied shortly, "No."

She immediately looked up, hurt by the answer. "Ah, . "

"I don't feel anything there." He said, made her widened her hazel orbs in disappointment.

Ulquiorra run his other hand to caress her cheek, then lingered his fingers on her jaw.

She exhaled a soft breath.

"The heart that you told reside inside me, perhaps, was not there."

She seemed confused.

He lowered his gaze to her pink-colored lips, a remnant of red from her lipstik earlier had sticked there. He stroked that lips.

She was still a bit shocked but managed to let out a soft moan.

His finger slowly run down to fondle her neck line, then it touched her collarbone.

Her skin was warm and soft. He condemned his self for never touch her earlier. Such beautiful girl lived under the same roof with him, yet he had always restrained his self not to approached her too close. Was he such a fool?

He lowered his finger further, pulled her collar slowly, he started to trifle the line of her cleavage. She shrieked, started to realize what he was doing.

Finally, he placed that hand on her chest. She moaned louder.

He brought his stare back to her face, she already blushed.

He smirked.

" _Orihime._ " He murmured.

She straightened her back.

"My heart," He leaned forward, closed the distance of their face. He pressed his hand on her chest to tease her.

She sighed his name, "Uh-Ulquiorra . ."

". . is always right inside yours." He whispered right between her mouth, before he pulverized those seductive lips.

He slowly wrapped his hand around her, to pull her body closer.

She fell instantly into his hand, surrendered everything, ignored anything else beside the feels of these warm kisses.

They didn't care anymore of how far the horse carriage would take them away.

.

.

.

 **FINISHED.**

* * *

Finally, that's all.

Forgive me for the whole mess.

* * *

My dearest,

 **Thanks everyone for your time, your favs, your follows, your reviews and everything.**

sanaa11 / yumeyumi1986 / safira1718 / LHisawesome4ever / True Guardian Angel / Eii / Hyuuga Hitomichan / yuki-1107 / Cameloti / Leia -san / Livingdeadclaire / Silvianime / Tallowlyplum80 / TheOnlyRenegade / rizarda15 / xxSassyGirlxx / marquisspearman23 / The Unseen Fiend / Dark Hollows / Kira4Schiffer / ulquihime7980 / Meumeu2 / Justme210 / Guests (anonym) / starletwaitforitmanner / Mestophilies / Zhechii / Iris Tohru Sohma

* * *

To everyone who are following, reading and reviewing this story from the very beginning . . I am glad that I have you to support me ^^

And, the one who are reading this story right now . . Thank you ^^

Keep the good vibes!


End file.
